Fever Pitch
by sugarplumdreams
Summary: A/N: My one-shot for CSS Week 6: Emma Seduces Hook. Four for you if you catch the Snowing parallel! Also, HUGE THANKS to everyone who reviewed/favorited/subscribed to me & my fics/etc. this past week. You're wonderful! AND, to the lovely anon who left a review on KMG saying I should write a multi-chap fic..it's been in the works for a long time ;) Posting the 1st chapter Sunday!


When Killian stepped off the gangplank and onto the Jolly Roger, the last thing he expected to see was Emma. Emma comfortably sprawled out atop a crate, with her legs dangling over the side as she stared up at the star-filled sky no less.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," she muttered, her tone full of impatience.

He paused, looking around as if expecting an ambush. When nothing happened, he took a tentative step towards her, brow arching in confusion. "Are you lost?"

She turned her head, offering him a smile as their eyes met. Several moments passed before Emma abruptly sat up and bent over to reach for something on the floor.

"Do I look lost?" she wondered, righting herself and raising a bottle to her lips.

Amusement briefly flickered over his face as he watched her, noticing for the first time her pink cheeks and glassy eyes. "You look drunk."

She toasted to him and took another drink. "Gold star, Captain."

"What are you doing here, Emma?" Killian asked, closing the distance between them so that he was standing in front of her.

"Hmm," she mused, leaning back on the crate onto her elbows to study him.

The gesture automatically drew his eyes to her body. He cleared his throat and ordered himself to behave, but he had caught himself too late. When their eyes met again, she was grinning at him.

"You're a lot taller than I remember." Her voice had gone soft, smoky.

His stomach flipped of its own accord, making him scowl. "Probably because you're lying down."

_Lying down, with that tone in her voice and that look in her eyes. What the bloody hell was going on? _

"It's comfortable," she replied, shaking her hair back from her shoulders. "You should join me."

Everything inside of him leapt towards her, his body physically swaying in her direction. _Shit_. He crossed his arms defensively.

"What are you doing here, Emma?" he snapped irritably, asking again.

"'What are you doing here, Emma?'" she mocked, giggling at herself. "Why are you so grumpy? We already have one of those." She waggled the bottle at him, implying that he have a drink with her. "Lighten up."

When he made no move for it, she rolled her eyes. "No to rum? You're doing the pirate thing wrong, Cap…crushing my hopes and dreams here."

Annoyed, he snatched the bottle from her hand and set it out of reach. "Lass," he warned. "You try my patience."

A wicked gleam came into her eyes, made her get to her feet. She swayed and his arms automatically came around her to steady her. Her eyes lit up triumphantly and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck.

"You love a challenge," she murmured, pressing her body into his, tilting her chin up to offer her mouth.

His head swam as he cursed inwardly, his senses going into overdrive. She was a bloody torment, this girl.

"Emma," he reasoned, trying to back away even though his eyes remained on her lips.

She came with him. "Yes?"

He attempted to shake her off but she was insistent, her hands stroking over his shoulders and down his chest. He cursed again, the blood starting to pound in his veins. He might have been a pirate but he was still a gentleman, damn it.

"Darling, you're drunk."

"And you're _handsome_." She'd said 'handsome' with a British accent and it made her giggle again as her fingers brushed over the scruff on his jaw. "Don't tell anyone, but I have a thing for accents."

The corners of his mouth threatened to turn up in a smile but he merely shook his head at her. "Your secret's safe with me, now, let me take you home-"

"You can take me right here," she cut him off, hands delving in his hair to draw his head down to hers. "And wherever else you see fit."

The blood pounding in his veins shot straight downwards and profanities spouted through his mind. He managed to turn his head at the last minute, but the fact that her lips had caught his cheek didn't seem to bother her as she simply kissed a trail over his jaw and down his neck.

"Emma-" His breath caught in his throat, body jerking when he felt her teeth nip at his earlobe.

If the Gods were testing the strength of his will, he was failing miserably.

"You want this," she told him, her breath hot against his skin. "You've _been_ wanting this forever."

Her mouth brushed over the curve of his neck and he shook his head again. "Not like this, not when-"

"I'm a little intoxicated?" she snickered, pulling back to look at him challengingly. "I'm not as drunk as you think I am."

His brow arched at her. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't seek him out and throw herself blatantly at his feet. That was not how they played the game. He knew there was something wrong about this, but then Emma's lips curved seductively in a smile and he lost his train of thought.

"Why are you being so difficult?" she asked, her hand cupping his cheek as she ran her thumb over his bottom lip.

Killian gave in to a moment of weakness, turning his head to press his lips against her palm. "For God's sake, let me just take you home, Emma."

"That's not what you really want." She tsked at him, dropping her hand to his shoulder and trailing it across his torso as she side-stepped around him. "I know what you really want, I can feel it."

She was right, but damned if she wasn't wrong too. Yes, he wanted her, but not just the part of her that needed to be intoxicated in order for her to face her feelings for him. He wanted all of her; he wanted it to be real. He would settle for nothing less.

"You want me," she said quietly, matter-of-factly, then her arms came around him from behind, persistent hands stroking up his chest. Her lips pressed into the spot just at the base of his neck and he shuddered.

"You want me until I'm writhing uncontrollably beneath you…" Then she was moving again, continuing her path around him. She stopped on his other side, nipping at his earlobe once more.

His eyes closed, head turning slightly in her direction. He was entranced by her, by the sweet lull of her voice and the touch of her eager hands.

"You want me until I'm panting with need, until I scream your name…" She turned him the rest of the way to face her, smirking when his arms automatically circled her waist. "Over…and over…and over."

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" He asked her, voice hoarse and strained with want.

"I can give you everything you've ever wanted; you just have to let me, Killian."

_Killian_. She'd called him Killian, and his reasoning was shot to hell. There was nothing he could do to stop from crushing her to him as he dipped his head and hungrily met her mouth with his.

It was like diving headfirst into a whirlpool, swirling waves of heat and light ebbing around them until all he knew was her, _Emma_. Her taste, her touch, her smell. This was all he could ever want, this was all he would ever need.

She clung to him like a lifeline, moaning into his mouth when his tongue stroked against hers. She touched him possessively, everywhere she could, hands roaming freely into his hair, over his arms, around his waist, down his backside. She couldn't get enough of him.

His hand slid up her back, tangling in her hair and tugging gently to draw her head back so he could deepen the kiss. He backed her up against the door leading to his quarters and was surprised when she switched positions with him, roughly shoving him back against the wood.

They broke the kiss long enough to catch a breath. Chests heaving, their gazes held intensely, though neither of them seemed surprised by the electricity that sparked between them.

Emma smiled then simply pounced on him again, fingers gripping on the lapels of his coat as she crushed her mouth to his fervently. She nipped at his bottom lip, eliciting a groan from him.

Her throaty laugh set him on edge. Desire pummeled restlessly through him – fierce, hot, insatiable. Closer. He pushed away from the wall, arms sliding down her sides to hook around her thighs. He hoisted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He needed her closer.

Killian turned, inadvertently running into a larger crate. He never broke rhythm, simply braced her against it and took his lips from her mouth to kiss along her jaw and down the slim column of her neck.

"Are you alright?" His tongue flicked over the hollow at the base of her throat before he grazed his teeth over her collarbone.

Emma shuddered against him. "Yes, are you?" she panted.

He answered with another searing kiss – full, open-mouthed, carnal. He shifted her then so that they were pressed center to center, made her whimper pleadingly into his mouth while she rocked her body against his in sweet, delicious friction. His hand slipped under her tank top to stroke smooth, perfect skin before inching upwards to close over her breast. Her fingers dug into his shoulder and his name came out on a gasping breath from her lips.

Killian had imagined this a million times, and none had ever compared to the reality of her. The taste of her was sweet and rich and filling. The smell of her was exotic and intoxicating. And the feel of her? Never had he held such beauty and fire in his hands. She was so responsive, so full of passion and heat, it made his head spin. _She_ made his head spin.

She pushed at his shoulders, hard, until he gave her enough space to wiggle down. He helped her remove his jacket before gripping the bottom of her shirt and tugging it off. Then she shoved him, making him topple back onto the crate she had been laying on earlier.

He winced when he landed with a hard thud, but the pain was sweet and forgotten as she straddled him. His hand gripped her thigh briefly, trailing up and over her back as their lips met once more.

"You want me," she told him, teething nipping at his chin.

All he could do was nod, seeking her mouth with his.

She pulled away, teasingly out of reach. "Tell me," she asked, peppering kisses from his neck to his shoulder and across his chest to the other side.

"Bloody hell, Emma," he swore. "I want you. I've not wanted anything more in centuries."

Emma placed a tender kiss on his chest to a spot just above his heart. When she lifted her head to look at him, she smiled the sweetest of smiles.

Then she was gone, fading away with her knowing eyes and taking the warmth with her, leaving him aching and breathlessly wanting. His breathing was labored, his heart pounding wildly in his ears, and all he could do was stare at the empty space in front of him.

He woke with a start, attempting to sit up, his restrained arm and the ache in his ribs reminding him that he couldn't. His eyes fought to focus, squinting against the bright fluorescent lights in the hospital room. He had a hard time clearing his head, his brain still a little muddled from the dream.

A dream. It had just been a dream. He scowled, head plopping back against the pillows in frustration. He knew something was up the minute Emma had made advances towards him. He should have listened to himself.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled quietly. "I should have known."

"You should have known what?"

At the sound of the voice, Killian's eyes drifted towards the doorway of his room where Emma stood leaning against the doorjamb. His brow arched in annoyance. She just wouldn't leave him alone. Hadn't he suffered enough for one day?

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

She gave him an amused look but stayed where she was. "Relax, Grumpy, I'm just checking up on you."

A muscle in his jaw twitched at the nickname as an image of Emma wrapped around him flashed into his mind. He rolled his eyes and inwardly cursed at himself. "I've broken ribs and you've taken my hook, how much trouble do you honestly expect me to get into?"

"You're a pirate," Emma shrugged, a quiet smile on her lips. "So the normal amount."

He heard her moan of pleasure in his head, her breathy voice saying his name; it made him grit his teeth. "Oh, bugger off. You've tortured me enough already."

He watched her brows go up at that curiously and he closed his eyes then, willing her to go away. He heard the sound of her boots clicking on the floor as she crossed the room to stand at the foot of his bed.

"Closing your eyes and pretending you're asleep doesn't make me any less _here_."

"Go away, Swan," he mumbled.

"I am, actually."

Killian's eyes flew open at her words. "What?" He scowled. "What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving Storybrooke for a little bit," she told him vaguely.

He studied her silently, carefully, and knew the very moment her walls went up. "Where are you off to?"

"Nowhere special," She shrugged again, effectively being evasive.

It put him on edge and only irritated him further. "What are you hiding, Swan?"

"Nothing!" Emma said a little too quickly.

She shook her head, blonde curls brushing against her cheeks and in his mind Killian saw his hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head back so that he could kiss her more thoroughly. He almost growled in frustration. She was seducing him without even meaning to.

"Look, it's not important. Just…do me a favor and stay out of trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

He gave her a bland stare. "Didn't we just have this conversation?"

She gave him a knowing look, offering him a smile before she turned to leave. "Oh." She stopped abruptly to look back at him. "By the way, what were you dreaming about?"

His eyes narrowed cautiously. "Nothing," he replied, voice curt.

Emma studied him for a moment before nodding her head and walking towards the door. At the threshold she faced him one last time.

"You said my name in your sleep," she told him softly, face vigilantly devoid of emotion.

He caught the corners of her mouth twitching into a grin before she disappeared from the room and just like that she was gone, leaving him to stare at the empty space she left behind.

"_Bloody buggering fuck_," he groaned, wanting to bury his head under a pillow.

_Fin_


End file.
